Remembering You- Five Nights at Freddy's
by Starry Bat
Summary: I took a job as a night guard at a pizzeria I used to go to as a child. I stopped going for some reason, but now I'm back 18 years later. Now that I see how things have changed, and who has changed, I spend my nightmare-filled nights trying to get to the bottom of things while looking back at my childhood and reconnect with a lost friend. (summary and title might change)
1. Chapter 1: Interview

**Chapter 1: Interview**

**Yep. The first chapter to my Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic. I have another fanfic for The Walking Dead in the making, which I haven't updated in forever, but I decided to start up a new story. Neither of them are prior to the other, so maybe this one will have a major pause at some point. This story follows my FNAF OC Catherine (Cathy) Sykes.  
><strong>

**I hope y'all enjoy this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This year's term was ending already, and I needed a job. I needed something else to do besides assigned homework (which is stupid) and staying at home doing nothing.<p>

I was looking through the wanted ads on the newspaper, which was the only time I read the newspaper, one Saturday morning in my kitchen, and I was seeing which job would peak my interest.

_Summer is coming: Now hiring at Cold Stone_

_You are in a cold building in a hot day. Pay is minimum wage. Employees are allowed free ice cream during work hours._

I love ice cream as much as the next guy, but I heard the new manager is a dick.

_New Walmart opening soon on Wrights Rd.: Many positions available._

I don't think I'll be up for it. I still put a star next to the headline. I continued looking through the ads. There were a lot since summer vacation was coming. I marked a few more, like cashiering, serving food at a few restaurants, and some other junk. I turned a page, and a picture of a familiar bear caught my eye.

It was Freddy Fazbear. He was the main mascot for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You know Chuck E. Cheese? It's kind of like that. There's animatronics, pizza, which I remembered being pretty good, and arcade games. I've been there a few times when I was a kid. I recalled having a pretty good time. Even though the songs were the same every time I went there, it was always fun hearing them. Now, I drive by it every day on my way to school. The ad read:

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am to 6am._

_Monitor cameras, insure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_$120 a week_

_To apply_

_1-888-FAZ-BEAR_

Hm. A security guard. That sounds nice. The pay itself is a bit small though. It's actually less than minimum wage, but what would I do with money at the moment? I don't shop a lot. I guess a quiet night would-

…

Dismemberment?! What does that mean? I mean, I understand if a robber comes in, we fight, and they cut off some limbs or something, but why add dismemberment? Is that on all wanted ads with injury warnings? Well, I marked the ad with a star anyway. If all else fails, I'll call in. After finishing marking all of my options, I tore the ads out of the newspaper, exited the kitchen, and prepared to leave the house. I threw on my red Harley-Davidson hoodie and started slipping on my shoes. I took my keys, got out of my little apartment, walks three flights of freaking stairs, and I finally got in my car. I turned on the engine, but before I headed anywhere, my phone started to ring. Not wanting to waste any gas, I turned off the engine and quickly answered as I recognized the number. It was from the Denny's a few blocks off my street. I applied there about a week ago.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Catherine Sykes?" the male on the phone said.

"Yes, sir," I answered while nodding my head. "Who am I speaking to?"

"Dominic. The one gave you the application."

"Oh! Sorry, you sound different on the phone."

Dominic chuckled. "It's okay. I was about to say the same for you," he said. We shared a chuckle before he continued. "Um, we looked over you application, aaaand you have an interview."

"Really?" I beamed, "When?"

"When are you available?"

"I'm actually about to leave my house. You guys aren't too far. I can come by now," I said.

"Great! We'll see you in a few then?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye-bye," I said. I waited for him to hang up first. When he did, I tossed my phone on the passenger seat, it bouncing off onto the floor, and I turned the engine on once again. I pulled off my driveway and headed down my street out of my neighborhood.

I pulled into the parking lot of Denny's. It must have just opened when Dominic called, because only a few cars were there. I parked beside a Mustang, grabbed my phone, and got out. I entered the building and was greeted with the smell of bacon and Dominic. He looked like he was in his late twenties. Thirties maybe. His hair was bare of a hat, which he was wearing last time I saw him. I'm still questioning about his eyes. They were brown, but the white was a light red, like he's been rubbing them.

"Hey," he smiled. He held out his hand, and I shook it. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too." He directed me to a booth.

"Shall we start?" I smiled and nodded. We sat down, and he placed his clipboard on the table and took out a pen. "So, tell me about yourself." I leaned back and clicked my tongue.

"Well, let's see…I have no job. I draw, I like dogs. Um…versatile?" I answered, shrugging. Dominic wrote something down.

"What do you draw?"

"Some little cartoons and morbid thingies."

"What kind?" he asked tilting his head.

"Bloody stuff. I paint at school," I added. He nodded and scribbled more stuff.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm 23, sir," I said.

"Are you in school?" I nodded.

"Yeah. In college.

"Which college?"

"Pine University."

"Um…did you do any sort of work before this?"

"Yes, sir. I worked at Adventure Crossing."

"Do you mind if I ask why you left?" I smiled.

"No. I was fired." Dominic eyes widened a bit. I know it's not the best thing to say during a job interview, but I loved this story.

"How come?"

"There was a little problem with a customer. One thing led to another, and I had to tackle him down with his own gun." I was holding back a chuckle.

"Really now?"

"Yep," I nodded, "but the manager said that I couldn't do what I did in front of children, so…I got fired."

"I'm sorry. What was the guy doing?" I thought for a bit.

"I don't know. According to what I heard, he's just some person." He wrote a few more things down. The interview didn't last long. He asked a few more things, like if I did volunteer work (no), if I had any crime records (no), and school junk. We both stood up.

"Well, I think that's the standard review," Dominic said. "We will call you back if you get it." I nodded.

"Alrighty then." I flipped the cover of my phone to check the time. 11:18am. "I need to get going. I have somewhere to be…"

"Oh, hope I didn't waste any time," Dominic said, but I shook my head.

"Oh no, not at all. I just have some errands," I said smiling showing that everything was okay.

"I see. Well, have a nice day, Catherine."

"You too," I said. I walked out of Denny's and entered my car. I turned on the engine and headed down the street to my destinations.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**So, no one is crapping their pants yet, BUT that will come soon. Do you guys like it? Even if you don't, Imma still writing. Let me know in the reviews! 0 w 0**

**Kthxbai -hides in a box-**


	2. Chapter 2: An old friend

**Chapter 2: An old friend**

**Here's chapter 2. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked out of a McDonald's after filling out an application. That was one of the last places down on my list. I sat in my car and crossed out the wanted ad for McDonald's. I scrolled down to see what else I had left.<p>

Just one- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was the farthest place from where I lived, so I saved it for last. I was closer to it now, so mind as well see about that night guard position. I drove down the road to downtown. The place was a bit run down. Closed buildings were falling apart and there was graffiti here and there, but it was an overall good sight. The downtown area of my town has that rustic feel to it. It looks like a place where a gang of well-trimmed 50's people will walk out of a dark alley while snapping before breaking into a song about who they are. I scanned the road up ahead until I saw the white sign reading _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ in a rustic red color. The border of the sign was colorful like confetti, and a few small icons of pizza and cake appeared besides the words. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I looked at the sight of the building. Just the same as it has been. The building was a simple design. Not too complex. I saw a few kids walk in and out with their guardians close, and through the large windows, I could see flashing lights from arcade games. I walked through the double doors after a family, and my ears were greeted to the sound of small children screaming as they ran around the place. I was greeted by a young woman.

"Hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!" she said, me somehow being able to hear her over the noise. I said hello and pulled out the ad for the place.

"Is this still available?" I asked loudly, pointing at the ad. The woman looked at it quickly and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. She turned around and pointed to an older man holding a clipboard. His back was turned to us. "Just see him about it." She let the red rope down, and I walked through. I approached the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called out, standing at his side so his peripheral vision can spot me. He turned, and we both widened our eyes. "Rutherford!" I smiled.

"Well I'll be damned," he said. "It's been a while since you've been here, Cathy." He held out his hand, and I gladly took it to shake.

Oh, I think you don't know who Rutherford Dawson is… Well, he was one of the party supervisors at the pizzeria when I came here as a kid. He was actually the guy who supervised my sixth birthday party, which was also my first time in this place. Whenever we came back, he was always there. He was a great guy. He was a late teenager then, but he acted like an older brother, but after I stopped coming here for some reason, my parents lost touch with him. I guess he's manager now, according to his name tag.

"What are you here for?" he asked while scanning the building. I held up the ad.

"Heard you were looking for a night guard," I said. Rutherford smiled.

"Yes! We are," he said. "You can take it right now." That sounds strange.

"Really? No interview?" I asked.

"It's being here alone for six hours. What's an interview good for?" he asked laughing. I laughed too with a bit of uneasiness.

"Yeah, I guess an interview for a position like that is a bit useless, but, seriously, I have the job?"

Rutherford nodded. "Definitely. Do you mind starting tonight?" Okay now it sounds really weird. The whole no interview thing can fly by me, but starting tonight? I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh, um, I can, but…I still have school for the next week." He frowned a bit. "Can I start next Friday? I should be done for the next couple of months until next term." Mr. Dawson bit his bottom lip. His eyes showed that he was unsure and deep in thought. After a while, he nodded.

"Sure. No problem, kiddo." I sighed with relief.

"Thank you. I promise. I'll be here Fri-"

I was suddenly interrupted by a bell and children cheering. Both of us turned our heads in the direction of the stage. The area of the room dimmed down as lights circled around some closed curtains.

_"Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. People of all ages here at the world's most magical pizzeria, please give a round of applause to Freddy Fazbear!"_ a female voice over the speakers yelled out. The curtains parted just enough to have the animatronic bear appear. Children clapped and cheered as he waved to the crowd.

"Hey everybody!" Freddy said.

"Hi Freddy!" the kids yelled. I couldn't help but wave.

"Are you guys ready for some rock and roll fun?" Freddy asked, raising a large paw to his ear as the children screamed. He did the _I can't hear you thing_, and the crowd boomed. "Aaaaaalright! Say hello to the Fazbear Band, Bonnie and Chica!" The curtains parted more to shine light on Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken.

"Wow, what a big crowd!" Chica said. "I don't think I made enough pizza for everyone."

"Don't worry about it," said Bonnie. "For now, we're gonna rock out to some music!"

"Okay! Everyone ready?" said Freddy. The crowd cheered as covers of songs in the band's voices played. The kids were dancing and singing as well while the adults took pictures of their kids or continued to talk to one another. I took a good look at the place. It didn't look too different from when I was a kid. There was a new skeeball set, and the playground was a lot bigger. It looks like a ball pit was added, but something tells me that will leave soon. I looked at the corner of the room, which I remembered was Pirate Cove. I frowned as I saw the out of order sign in front of the purple closed curtains. I pointed towards the cove.

"Foxy is out?" I asked Rutherford. It took him a while to register what I said over the noise. He nodded.

"Yeah," he answered sadly. "Been out for a while."

"How long?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight on my feet.

"About…well I can't count, so I'm just going to say 1987." I turned my head sharply at him. He flinched a bit.

"He's been out for that long?!" I said extremely surprised. "How come?"

"He broke. Hiring a repair man is really expensive, and right now things aren't doing so well."

"B-But he was out since '87. It's 2003 now. How come you didn't fix him then? The damage is probably way worse than it was if you let him stay like that." My questions were endless. When I was little, Foxy the Pirate Fox was my favorite. If you were in a birthday party, he would host a treasure hunt and do a shindig. If not, for the regular concerts, he would just pop out on queue and sing along.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I know how much he meant to you when you were a kid, but he's kaput."

"It's okay. I'm sure these kids have no idea who he is anyhow," I said, still a bit sad. They didn't know what they were missing…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Wow. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza seemed to change a bit on Catherine since she last stepped foot in there, but life is about change.**

**Reviews will be great!**

**Kthxbai -zooms-**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting the night

**Chapter 3: Starting the night**

**blah blah blah Chapter 3 -confetti-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later…<strong>_

This term is over! Oh my God, the tests and assignments were insane and extremely difficult. I swear I was going to shoot myself during that Biology exam (which I passed). I still have homework for next term, but that won't start until after summer. Today was Friday, and tonight is my first night as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's. I didn't get any calls from the places I applied at or from Dominic. Because of that, I chose to do my job at the pizzeria. Plus, I made a promise. I had to come in early to get my uniform and familiarize myself with the building. I came in around 2:00pm. A birthday party was going on when I came in. It was a party for a pair twins who were turning seven. The band already finished their gig, so they were standing in their place, looking around and would occasionally say something.

"They're not walking around?" I asked. I remembered that after the animatronics performed there stuff, they would walk around and play with the kids. They're not now.

"Yeah, not anymore. One thing led to another, and we thought it would be best to let them be."

"Aw. That's too bad…" I shoved my uniform inside my backpack, and Rutherford showed me all of the nooks and crannies of the building. He pointed out where all of the cameras were, which weren't hard to miss (especially the one in the restrooms. Why a camera is in there, I don't know). We went into the kitchen to show me the camera in there.

"Yeah, this one can only do an audio feed. I've been trying to fix it," Mr. Dawson said as he sipped his soda.

"But no dice?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think you really need to check in here. I mean, if robbers come in here, what are they gonna do? Steal pots?" he chuckled. We exited and headed to the main stage to watch over the party. I looked at Freddy and the others. Rutherford glanced over at me. "It's been a while since you've seen them, huh?" I nodded.

"So long," I said.

"The drawing you made is still here," Mr. Dawson said. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That board we passed on the way to backstage- it's there." I smiled and shook my head.

"I didn't notice. I can't believe you guys kept it."

"We keep all of the kid art made here," he said. He laughed a bit. "I remember how excited you were to give it to Foxy." I blushed and looked down, slightly embarrassed about the little kid I was.

"I'm sure every kid wanted to give something to these guys," I stated, but Rutherford shook his head.

"Not as much as you, kid." I rolled my eyes as my cheeks cooled down. I checked the time on my phone. 4:00pm was glowing from my screen. Mr. Dawson peered at my phone. "You should get home and rest. You're gonna need it for tonight. And the rest of the time you're here." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"It's best to come early. Y'know, just to make sure everything is in place," he added.

"Okay. I will," I said. We said our goodbyes, and I left for home.

_**A little later**_

It was 11:00 at night. I put on my uniform, which was a light blue buttoned shirt with the word security on the back and "official" security guard black pants. My favorite part of the uniform was the hat. It was the same color as the shirt with the word security sprawled on the front in yellow. It made my short hair flip up more. I checked myself in the mirror before heading out. I straightened out my name tag, and I finally looked presentable to the public. Or robbers, if any come, which I highly doubt. Before I left, I made sure my backpack had some stuff I needed. Snacks, drinks, and my pistol. You can never be too careful, even at a kid's pizzeria. I slipped on my bag. I headed out the door and walked down stairs. My phone rang halfway down the stairwell. It was my mom.

"Hey mom," I answered kindly.

"Hey Cathy," she said back. "Did you get your scores yet?" I turned a corner.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I aced it!" I said, still hardly believing I passed.

"That's so great!" mom beamed. "All ready for the summer?"

"I guess. I'm not planning anything special, but I got a job," I said as I approached my car.

"You've been waiting for one for a long time. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm a night guard. Tonight is my first night." I got in my car and closed the door, letting the lights dim back down.

"That sounds…good…" There was a short silence.

"Everything okay, mom?"

"Yeah. You know being a night guard can be dangerous…," she said sadly.

"I know mom, but I'm guarding a kid's restaurant. Even so, I can handle things," I said. "Plus, I got Clyde with me." Oh yeah, Clyde was the name I gave my pistol. The box he (yes, a he) came in was orange. It reminded me of Clyde from Pacman, thus the name was given.

"Alright. Where are you guarding?" mom asked, sounding a little more relaxed.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," I answered.

"Oh…" There was that uncertainty in her voice again. "Sweetie, why?"

"Why?" I scoffed. "Is it bad to work in a place where part of my childhood was made?"

"N-No," she answered, "It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's…never mind. It doesn't matter now," mom said quietly.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing, Cathy," mom said. "Well, I don't want you arriving late. I should get off now."

"Okay. Goodnight, mom," I said more sincerely.

"Good night, sweetie. Good luck."

"I will, mom." We said bye, and hung up. I tossed my phone, turned on the car, and headed to Freddy's.

I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria. The lights were still on inside the building. I walked in and Rutherford was finishing cleaning up the place. He turned and smiled as he saw me.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said happily. He fixed a few more chairs in the dining area and approached me. "Just in time. You ready for your first night?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir. Or should I call you Mr. Dawson, since you're my boss?" I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"If you wanna, kid. You're a friend, so I don't mind." I looked towards the stage with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They weren't moving since they were powered down for the night, but something was unsettling about them. I've never seen them so still before. It was a bit creepy how they were just staring into space. My gaze drifted to Pirate Cove. Rutherford looked at the same place I was looking.

"Still thinking about Foxy?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I was still a bit upset about him being like this for more than a decade. Actually, was Foxy himself still behind that curtain?

"Is he still there?" I asked. Rutherford sighed.

"Yeah. He is."

"Can…Can I see him?" I asked. Rutherford looked at me for a short while until he nodded slowly. Very slowly. Actually, I don't think he nodded. He just said "Alright." He led me to Pirate Cove. As we walked passed the main stage, I glanced at the band. It was really strange seeing them not moving even the slightest. We stopped, and Rutherford gestured his hand towards the closed curtain as he stepped aside. I walked around the _Out of Order_ sign and climbed on stage. I can't believe he's still there. I couldn't even imagine being still for so long. I parted the curtain a couple of inches before nearly falling backwards with a fright. What the hell was that?! Was that Foxy in there? I turned to Rutherford, who had his arms out towards me like he was going to catch me if I fell.

"You okay?" he asked while lowering his arms. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" I turned to the curtain again and opened it just enough to illuminate the whole stage…and Foxy. I walked up to him frowning. He looked awful. His eyes were droopy and lifeless. His lower jaw just hung there, and it was titled to the side, like it was broken. His fur was tattered, exposing some parts of his robotic skeleton. His left hand and legs were completely bare. He was just standing there. He has been standing here. For years.

"What the fuck happened to you…?" I asked quietly like Foxy was only supposed to hear me. I reached my hand to his arm and stroked the coarse fur. It felt brittle, not at all soft as it was before. I turned to Rutherford, anger clearly showing on my face. "Do you mind explaining this?!" I snapped. He crossed his arms and was about to say something, but he caught a glimpse of his watch and nearly jumped.

"Oh shit! It's 11:45 already?" he said frantically. He looked at me with worried eyes. "Look, Catherine, I'll explain all this later, but I gotta leave, and you gotta get to the security office!"

"Don't tell me I'll be late for work if I'm not in the office by midnight," I scoffed. Rutherford looked at Freddy and the others, even Foxy.

"It's not that. Just get down and get going," he said, motioning me with his hand. I sighed and jumped down from the stage. I started closing the curtains. I took one last look at Foxy before closing the curtain all the way. Rutherford handed me some keys. "I'll lock up tonight, but for all the other nights, you'll be locking up at night and morning. Keep these with you at all times," he instructed in a rush. He looked at his watch again, then at the band. He was sweating slightly and was shaking.

"H-Hey, why are you-"

"Just go! You know where the office is," my boss said as he shoved me towards the direction of the office. He grabbed a coat, which I assumed was his, from a chair and started walking quickly to the front doors. "I'll turn off the main lights. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck! Keep checking the cameras, and don't leave the office! That's all you gotta do," he said as he walked off.

"Alrighty then," I said, and I made my way to the office. I walked into the small room and threw my bag on the table. I took out my phone and checked the time. 11:54pm. I placed it on the desk and took out the holster for Clyde. I strapped it onto my belt and slid him in it, checking the magazine for a full clip, which it was. I sat down in the rolling chair behind me and swiveled around in it. I heard a loud clunk and the hallway lights were off, meaning that Mr. Dawson pulled the switch to the main lights. I took my phone again to check the time. Two minutes to midnight. I decided to set an alarm for midnight and 6:00am, the end of my shift. I placed my phone down and waited for the first alarm. It rang, and I turned it off. My first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had begun. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Catherine's first night. Of course things will go like a breeze.**

**Liking it so far? Reviews would be great!**

**Kthxbai -zooms-**


	4. Chapter 4: Night 1- What the hell!

**Chapter 4: Night 1- What the hell?!**

**What a great title. This is were the (tiny) action begins. Can Catherine make it? Read to find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I opened up the laptop that was in front of me. It was only connected to the cameras, so the first thing I saw was the camera pointed towards Freddy's stage. He, Bonnie, and Chica were just standing there. It was very dim, but I wasn't worried too much. I clicked on the different cameras to check all the other places. Like Rutherford said, the camera for the kitchen was just an audio feed. Something was blinking on the lower left corner of the screen. It was a green bar labeled usage, and above that was the percentage of power. It was decreasing, but very slowly. <em>Is that all I have left<em>, I thought to myself. I knew this place was low budget, but this was all I had? How come Rutherford didn't tell me about this? I closed the laptop and looked around the small room. It was big enough to fit three people. Four maybe. There were old posters of Fazbear's on the wall along with some little kid drawings. One of them said _I miss you Daddy_, which seemed sweet, but something about it was unsettling. I guess some kid's dad worked in here and missed him. There were two windows and two doorways, one on each side. There were two buttons beside the doors. One for the door and one for a light. I pressed the light button on the left door, and the space in front of the door flickered on with a loud buzz. I turned it off immediately, knowing that I had limited power. I checked the cameras again. Nothing. I leaned back in my chair and whistled. It was really quiet, and something didn't feel right. I opened the cameras again. I had ninety percent power. I checked the time. It was one in the morning. I was tired, but only due to boredom. I would walk around the building, but Rutherford said to stay in the office. I wonder why…

The phone rang suddenly, and I nearly screamed. It was so quiet I wasn't expecting any sort of loud noise. I pick up the phone and held it beside my ear.

"Hello?" I answered. I thought it would be Rutherford to check on how I was doing, but it wasn't him.

"Hello," said the voice. I checked the cameras again real quick.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"The guy who worked before you," the man said. "I got fired not too long ago, so that's why you're there."

"F-Fired? What did you do?"

"I messed with them, which apparently I wasn't supposed to do to save my life," he said.

"Them? Who's them?" I asked. I checked the cameras again. Nothing out of the ordinary. I clicked on the camera that was facing the main stage, and I froze.

_Where the hell is Bonnie? _I checked the other cameras until I saw a shadow in the dining area. The animatronic bunny was just standing there, staring into space.

"What the fuck! What the hell is this?!" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"Shh! Keep your voice down lady. I reckon the manager didn't tell you, huh?"

"Tell me what? Why did the fucking bunny move?!" I checked the stage again. Chica and Freddy were still there. I checked back on Bonnie. He moved, but he was still in the dining area.

"Yeah, these guys move around at night because they're set on a free-roaming mode or something. The guy before me said that they would break if they are left off for too long." I checked the camera. Bonnie was gone. My heart sped up as I checked through the cameras. I was about to freak out until I found him in the backstage room. He was fiddling with a lone metal skeleton.

"Okay, but is that...bad?"

"Well, that depends if they see you. Or anyone," the man said. "If they see a human after dark, between midnight and the exact time your shift ends, they'll think you're an endoskeleton without its costume."

"And if they do see me, what will happen?" I asked immediately with a shaking voice.

"They'll stuff you into a spare Freddy costume." I relaxed a bit.

"O-Okay. That doesn't sound bad..."

"Pfft, yeah, if the costumes weren't already filled with animatronic shit." _Oh crap..._

"So...If they see me, I'll get crushed to death?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." My hands were shaking. I started to laugh hysterically.

"Heh, okay, someone is fucking with me," I said. "Who is this? Is this some teenager dressed in costume?"_ Please say yes..._

"Did you not hear what I fucking said?! You need to keep your guard up!" the man yelled. "How much power do you have left?" I opened the laptop real quick to check. Bonnie was still backstage, but he was snug in the corner. I knew it was him and not a spare because he was moving. I closed the laptop.

"85 percent," I answered.

"Are your doors closed? Lights on?"

"N-No and no..."

"Okay. It's only three. That's good. The first night is always easy. Just make sure to only use the doors when absolutely necessary," he said.

"Alright. How come they shove-"

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. The phone doesn't use a lot of power, but you need to focus and conserve power."

"W-Wait! What else do you need to tell me? I need what I can get," I said. It was silent for a few seconds. "Hello?"

"Check Pirate Cove, but not too much." And he hung up. I looked at the phone and placed it back on the holder. I opened the cameras. Bonnie wasn't in the backstage. I checked all of the other cameras.

_Where the hell was he?!_ I kept checking and noticed that the curtain in Pirate Cove was slightly open. It wasn't like that before. I heard a soft _clang_ to my left. I looked at the left doorway, and I saw something move. I pressed the light switch.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed. Bonnie was right there, staring down at me with his red eyes. His mouth as open wide like a smile, but it was the scariest bunny I've ever seen...not like I've seen scarier. I slammed my hand against the button for the door, and a large, metal panel slide down in the doorway, isolating me from Bonnie. I sighed with relief. I realized there was another opening, and I turned to the right door. I pressed the light button, but no one was there, thank God. I opened up the laptop and noticed the percentage of power was decreasing quicker than before. The door. That and the cameras are using it up. Chica and Freddy didn't move, and Pirate Cove was still the same as last time. Why were the curtains like that? Was someone moving them? I checked the west hallway to find Bonnie walking toward the dining area. I opened the door, and the percentage was decreasing at a slower rate now.

What the hell is all this? Why are the animatronics moving? Why didn't Rutherford tell me?! That's why he was so eager to leave. If he stayed any longer, they would have gotten him, and if I leave the office...I shuttered at the thought of being crushed to death.

Bonnie appeared at my door a couple of other times. I would always catch him and close the door before he would do anything, if he did anything. I checked my phone and it was 4:30 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and took a sip from my Monster Irish Java. I peered at the cameras more. Bonnie hadn't dropped by in a while. He would just patrol the east hallways to the backstage and back to repeat his routine. I switched to the camera that was toward the east corner of the hallway, and I nearly spat my drink on the screen. Bonnie was just standing there staring right up at the camera. I quickly closed the door to my left. I have yet to use the door to my right. I tried to peer out the left window, but the desk was in my way. I turned on the light real quick to find a bunny-shaped shadow. I watched my power lower to 45 percent and counting. I switched to the backstage and Bonnie was there. He was facing a head like his, and his mouth was moving like he was talking to the head. I raised the door and let out a yawn. The suspense was killing me. I took another sip from my drink, and clicked on a few more cameras. I switched to Pirate Cove and...

...

The curtains were wide open. And Foxy wasn't there. _Isn't he broken?! Why would he be set on free-roam_? I switched the east hall and spat out my drink a second time. Foxy dashed right past the cameras, and I could hear fast metal clanging coming towards me. I slammed the laptop closed, and I scrambled from my seat, letting the drink fall, and reached for the door button. I tripped before I could, and I fell head first on the tiled floor. A sharp pain shot through my head along with a ringing in my ear. I saw metal feet screech to a halt in front of me. Something grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up. I shrieked until my back was pressed against the wall of the office with a cold, metal hand pressed up against my mouth, muffling my voice.

I was face to face with Foxy. _Shit..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**AH! Things aren't going well for Catherine on her first night. What will happen?! The next chapter should be up. Look at it! Look at it!**

**Kthxbai -runs from Foxy-**


	5. Chapter 5: Hey Foxy

**Chapter 5: Hey Foxy...**

**The last chapter was the beginning of Cathy's new job. She's on her first night, and she's already face to face with one of the most dangerous animatronics. What will happen next? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With a shaking hand, I reached for my gun, but Foxy quickly pushed my hand away with his hook. He took the pistol and placed it on the desk. He shook his head.<p>

"No need for that, Cathy," he spoke, his lower jaw barely moving to his words. His voice was a pirate accent with a bit of Scottish. It wasn't as clear as I remembered. It was slightly raspy. My chest was heaving with every heavy heartbeat. He knew my name. Was it because of Rutherford? He did say my name in front of him, but it wasn't Cathy. Just Catherine. Does Foxy remember me? It's been years since I last saw him. I was scared shitless. I'm probably gonna die tonight.

"Now, I'm gonna let ye go, 'n ye best not reach for that," he said, addressing the gun. Reluctantly, I nodded, and Foxy's hand left my mouth. He took a step back, and I straightened myself up from the wall. He's...not killing me? Well, Bonnie didn't attack me during the chances he got, so maybe Foxy was the same. But that could change. They're probably just messing with me at the moment.

Foxy's eyes scaled me. "Ye 'aven't changed much regardin' ye gotten older," he said. My shoulders eased from the tension in its muscles.

"You...You remember me?" I asked with a shaking voice. His cheeks curled up into a tiny smile.

"O' course. Ye were one of the last kids I saw before the incident." I raised an eyebrow.

"Incident?" I asked, "What incident?"

"Ye do not know? No wonder ye asked Dawson wha' 'appened to me," Foxy said, "but I did somethin' stupid, and that's why I'm out o' order." His broken face showed guilt as he looked to the side. I wanted to know, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. I felt bad for the guy.

"I'm sorry whatever happened happened," I said. Foxy sighed.

"It's a'right," he said. I glanced over at the laptop. Realizing that I haven't been checking anything, I darted to the laptop and opened it. Chica and Freddy were still in their place. Bonnie was in the dining area. I closed the laptop and sighed. "They bothered ye yet?" Foxy asked. I turned to him.

"Yeah, but just Bonnie." I scratched the back of my head. "He's been at the door a few times, but he hasn't attacked me or anything. Maybe I won't die sooner than I thought."

"Mm. Well, I'm sure ye will be fine."

"Yeah...I hope so." Silence. "So...you're not gonna shove me in a costume?" That question caught Foxy off guard. I stepped forward. "Um...you okay?"

"Aye. I be fine, but all I 'ave to say is that I won't hurt ye'," he said. "Besides, ye came in to see me."

"Well, of course I did. When Rutherford said you were out since 1987, I just flipped. The kids here today don't know what they're missing," I said. "I was also unsure if you were still behind that curtain or not...I'm glad you were but..." Foxy tilted his head.

"But what?" I grunted and shook my head.

"I was so pissed that whoever was in charge just left you like that!" My inner child was taking over. I was getting more pissed off as I ranted about Foxy's state. "They can't just do that to someone!" Foxy frowned and held his hand up.

"Aye, calm down," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's all okay now." I looked at his eyes. They glowed a faint golden hue, and they showed comfort. I huffed through my nose before lowering my shoulders.

"Sorry...," I said. I turned and checked the cameras again. Nothing to be worried about. "That was immature of me."

"No need to be. Ye jus' care, that's all," Foxy said. I quirked my mouth into a strangely shaped smile.

"Yeah. I do care," I said. Foxy smiled and took a step forward, but then he looked down.

"What did I step on?" he asked while lifting his foot. I looked down and noticed my spilled drink was all over the floor that pooled under the desk. It was also on the desk and on my chair.

"Oh shit, that was my drink. I saw you running down the hall on camera, and I freaked out." I looked around the small room for something to clean up the mess, but I couldn't even find a napkin. "Oh well. I'll clean up after my shift." I checked the time on my phone. It was almost six. Foxy looked at my phone.

"Aye, I need to get back on stage. We all automatically shut down at six," Foxy informed.

"Oh, okay." I stood in silence for a couple of seconds. "Wait, does Rutherford know you walk around at night?" Foxy shook his head.

"The other lads turned it on for me so I could still walk around."

"Ah." It was five minutes until six.

"Well, I need to get goin'," he said. "It was great seein' you again." I smiled.

"Thanks for stopping by," I said, still mentally pissing my pants. Foxy smiled before running off in a flash. A minute later, my phone chimed, indicating the end of my night. I opened the laptop to check Pirate Cove and the main stage. The curtains were closed, and the other trio were in their place. I probably had little power left, but the percentage said that it was recharging. I closed the laptop and looked at the mess I made. I walked out of the office to find some cleaning supplies. After cleaning up everything, I packed up my things and headed towards the front doors. I stopped and turned towards the main stage. I walked to the band and placed my bag on one of the tables. I stared at all of them. I took out my gun and jostled it in my hand.

"I'm sure you guys know what this is," I asked. I took out the clip and held it up. "This is a full clip, plus three more full ones that will be strapped onto me." I shoved the clip back in the gun and placed the weapon in its holster. "I don't want to use it on any of you guys. Y'all were my childhood, and I love you, but I'm just letting you know right now," I threw on my bag, "I'm not afraid to use it. I'm sure you'll get fixed if I do." And just like that, I headed out the door, locked it, and went straight for my car to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Alrighty. Night 1 conquered! Night 2 coming soon!**

**Kthxbai -zooms-**


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting lunch

**Chapter 6: Interesting lunch**

**Sorry it took so long. My brain died for a little while as school was getting a bit rough, but now that everything is back in motion, I'm typing away again. This is more of a filler chapter. There's a few key stuff in here, but other than that, it's really nothing.**

**Enjoy ^ w ^**

* * *

><p>When I got home, I tossed down my bag and just went straight to bed. When I woke up around 11am, I took a shower, threw on some clothing, and went straight for the hell that was Freddy's Pizzeria. I headed inside the building and started looking for my boss. The same lady from last time greeted me. Her name is Denise by the way.<p>

"Hey! How was your first night?" The way she smiled looked like she had no idea what goes on during my shift, but it could be just a hoax.

"It was freaking lovely," I said harshly, straining myself from cursing in anger. She frowned at my response.

"Well, by the way you're acting, I think otherwise," she said. _Yeah, it's obvious you don't know the shit that happens here._ I looked passed Denise's shoulder.

"Is Dawson around here? I need to talk to him," I asked, just calling the man by his last name. Denise nodded.

"He should be in his office," she said.

"Thanks, Denise," I said. I darted passed her, and I glanced at the animatronics before heading towards the hall. I found Rutherford's office and knocked.

"Come in," his voice said. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his desk. He looked up from whatever paper he was reading and smiled.

"Catherine!" He stood up and walked around the desk to greet me, but as soon as he saw the angered look on my face, he stopped and stood his ground. "Is…Was your first night okay?"

I sighed and crossed my arms and forced a smile. "Oh, it was great. No trouble at all." He saw my sarcasm. Good. He was supposed to.

"Look, I'm sorry you went through that," he said sympathetically. I scoffed.

"Yeah, you should be," I said while running a hand through my hair. "Why didn't you tell me this, about the animatronics, about the power? Everything." Rutherford sat on his desk.

"Because if we told someone about the job before they accept it, they wouldn't accept it."

"So you put them in danger?! You know if those things catch you, you die!" I boomed. Mr. Dawson raised a brow.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Someone called me via phone in the security office." He squinted his eyes.

"Who was it?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He just told me what I needed to know."

"Oh…"

"Do you know why they do this? The animatronics shoving people into costumes?" I asked.

Mr. Dawson shrugged. "I don't know. Ever since we let them roam at night, they've been doing that."

"Then why not have them roam during the day like they used to do?"

"I told you- one thing led to another. It's more of a regulation thing now," he answered.

"What's the regulation?" Mr. Dawson waved his hand.

"It's just something."

"Alright." I was getting annoyed at not getting my answer. I'm letting it slide for now.

"Are you gonna quit?" Mr. Dawson asked. I looked at him. I would quit, but the fact that Foxy roams around and still remembered me was in my thoughts. He didn't kill me, and he said he wouldn't. I would tell Dawson that, but he doesn't know that Foxy roams around at night. I just shook my head.

"Of course not. I made a promise to you. Plus, the money is good, I guess," I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry the pay can't be higher, but, y'know…"

"Budget cuts?"

…

"Yeah," he answered. I left the pizzeria a little while later. My stomach growled ferociously mid-drive. I would have eaten at Freddy's, but knowing the band is watching me freaked me out. I stopped at a light when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up. I didn't recognize the number. It was a local number, so maybe it was one of the places I applied.

"Hey, Catherine. It's Dominic." I looked at my phone. It wasn't the Denny's number. He must have gotten the number from my application and called from his phone.

"Hey. How is everything?"

"Pretty good. Um, I'm just letting you know that we're still waiting if you got the job."

"Oh, it's okay," I said. "Um, I actually got a job elsewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." _Damn, this light is long. _

"Isn't that the place with the animatronic bear and some other animals?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm a night guard. I started last night." I heard Dominic chuckle.

"You're guarding a restaurant...for kids," he asked. I felt a smile in his voice. "Any kids come in at night to steal pizza?"

"Hey, it's harder than it sounds!" I shouted playfully. Remembering what the job actually was, I quieted down and shuddered. Dominic noticed.

"Hey, are you okay? That sounded strange...," Dominic asked with concern.

"Y-Yeah...I was just..." I was thinking of an excuse. Dominic would think I'm even crazier if I told him I was invaded by walking and talking animatronic. "I was just hungry."

"Oh! Well, where are you?" I looked around, still stopped at the red light. I realized that Denny's wasn't too far from where I was.

"I'm near Denny's. I was thinking of eating there."

"Oh great! I'm off today. Wanna have lunch?" My stomach growled upon the word.

"Sure. That sounds great," I said. The light turned green, and the cars ahead started to move. "Hey, I got to get off. I'll see you soon." We said a quick bye before I drove off. I arrived at Denny's a few minutes later, and I entered the building. There were a few families eating in the booths and tables. I turned my head and found Dominic sitting at a table. He looked up and waved, motioning me to come over. I sat across from him.

"Hey lady," Dominic said.

"Hey. How are ya?" I asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Hungry as hell," I chuckled. My stomach was seriously hurting.

"You didn't have pizza?" I shook my head.

"Nah. After what I've been through, pizza is the last thing I want to eat." A waitress came by and took our orders.

"You mean the night guard thing? What happened?" Crap. I was thinking long and hard about this. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. I don't know how many people know about what goes on in that place at night, but I don't want to say it out loud. However, we were pretty far from the other customers, so as long as we're quiet...

I looked around to be absolutely sure no one was paying attention to us.

"Hey, everything alright? You look kind of suspicious," Dominic asked. I nodded, turning my attention to him again.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure no one can hear us." He raised a brow.

"Um...hear about what?"

"About last night. What I do."

"Did someone actually come into the restaurant last night? I'm still questioning why a restaurant needs a night guard."

"Because this pizzeria is different. Stuff actually happens!" The same woman brought our order and left.

"What happens?" Dominic asked as he ate his pancakes. I looked around again, and I leaned closer to the man, making him lean back in his chair with a surprised face.

"The animatronics there _walk_," I said. Dominic looked at me. He swallowed what he had and cleared his throat.

"They…walk?" I nodded.

"And talk!" I said. I gave out a nervous chuckle. This guy looked like he was about to call the paramedics.

"You're fucking with me, right?" I shook my head.

"No! I'm serious! These guys walk around at night, and I talked to one of them!" I exclaimed. Dominic was silent for a bit. He then shook his head and ate some more.

"Maybe it was a dream," he said. I huffed and finished my pancakes.

"It wasn't. If you fall asleep in my position, you'll get killed." That last word perked his ears.

"Killed?"

"Yeah! The animatronics _might_ kill you if they see you. According to this guy that called me last night, he said that they'll think you're a metal skeleton, and they'll crush you to death inside a suit with all this metal junk already in it!" Dominic finished his food.

"Well, during your interview, you did say you were weird…" My face fell.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" I asked. Dominic inhaled through his teeth.

"Well…I'm just going to see this as a recap from a dream." I groaned.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me…"

"I didn't say that, Catherine," Dominic said. "It's just weird that you brought this up all of a sudden." I quirked my mouth.

"Yeah, I guess so…but I'm **not** crazy." Dominic just nodded and looked at his watch.

"Oh man. I got to go," he said as he stood up. I did the same and we walked to the counter.

"Where? You're not gonna send in a report about a crazy person, right?" He chuckled.

"No. My little cousin has a birthday party at Planet Extreme, and she wanted me there." We paid for our food and headed out.

"Aw. That's sweet. At least you guys are in a pizzeria without deadly animatronics."

"Yeah. That's something," Dominic said, clearly mocking me. "Well, it was nice seeing you."

"You too," I replied. Of course, there was that awkward silence everyone shares when they are saying bye. I raised my arms a bit. "Hug?" I don't like people in general, but I liked hugs from anyone. Including death-coming robots. Dominic and I did that half-second hug before we parted. I got in my car and let out a burp that tasted awfully like pancakes. I turned on my car and headed back home.

It was around two in the afternoon. I had nothing better to do, so I just watched TV and would take an occasional short nap. As I was watching some cartoons (because I never grow up), I thought about what Foxy said. He said something about an incident, and, the way he told me, he was involved. What happened at the pizzeria? Was it the reason why Foxy doesn't perform anymore?

There was only one way to find out, but I have to be alive and careful to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

**So Cathy just told someone outside the work office that the pizzeria she works at is alive, but her friend Dominic doesn't exactly believe her and starts questioning her sanity.**

**Well, the next chapter should be up soon. I'm stuck again.**

**Kthxbai -zooms-**


	7. Chapter 7: Night 2-The phone calls again

**Chapter 7: Night 2- The phone calls again**

**The second night begins. What will happen? Well, you guys know what to do to find that out :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the alarm I set for 10:50pm so I wouldn't be late for my second night at the pizzeria. I yawned and searched for my phone. I turned the alarm off and stood up from my couch and stretched. I threw on my uniform, put together my backpack, and headed out the door to my car. I wanted to look around the pizzeria a bit more to see if I'm missing anything else. Rutherford shouldn't be there at this time of night now, so he wouldn't mind if I snooped in places I shouldn't.<p>

I pulled into the pizzeria's parking lot and got out. Just as I thought, the place was closed. No lights were on in the building, and no other car was around. I walked to the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside, locked the doors, and I looked for a light switch. When I felt something that felt like a switch, I flipped it and nearly screamed when I saw the band on the stage. I actually forgot they were just there with the curtains open so I could watch them. There was a clock on the wall reading 11:15. I nodded and walked over to the table closest to the main stage. I took out my holster, strapped it onto my belt, along with some full clips. I took out Clyde and slid him in his place, making sure Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica saw me. I told them last night I wasn't afraid to shoot them. I looked at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove. I headed over and climbed on the stage. I opened the curtains just enough for me to go through. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the animatronic fox more clearly. I waved a bit.

"Hey Foxy," I said awkwardly. Knowing that he's alive at this state, as well as everyone else, it didn't feel so strange talking to them. "I'm just letting you know that you can stop by the office whenever you like. Just…don't make me shit my pants," I chuckled. I'm still a bit unsure about these guys. Foxy didn't harm me last night. He clearly saw I was a human and not an endoskeleton. Bonnie did the same thing. I was a bit delayed when he came a few times, but he still didn't do anything. I have yet to meet the wrath of Freddy and Chica. I looked at my phone and noticed it was ten minutes until midnight.

"I have to go now. I'll see you later," I said and hopped out of the cove. I closed the curtains and grabbed my bag from the table. As I made my way to turn of the secondary switch for the lights, my eyes noticed the prize counter near the entrance. It had cheap prizes, like Dracula teeth, five-page coloring books with three crayons, candy, and other plastic toys you'd see at a gas station. I looked more towards the bigger prizes and saw three stuffed animals. Being labeled at 5000 tickets each was a small plushie of Freddy, Chica, and Bonny. Sadly, Foxy wasn't there. I turned off the lights and made my way to the security office. As soon as I entered the small room, my phone's midnight alarm went off. I threw down my bag, sat on the rolling chair, and looked at the cameras on the laptop. Night 2 has begun.

Half an hour passed and Chica was already up and about. She hadn't come near the office yet. I watched Bonnie walk off the stage when the office phone rang. I reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey, kid," said the voice from last night's call. "You're still alive." I leaned back in my chair. I sputtered my lip.

"No kidding. Do you have anything to tell me? Chica's already out."

"Oh, she is? Well, just listen for clanging pots then. She's the only one who goes into the kitchen, and she's loud," he said. "How was your first night?"

"The first night was...okay," I said, still a bit scared.

"Yeah. The first night was a breeze for me," he said. "Did anyone bother you last night?" I nodded my head while checking the cameras real quick. 2am with 85 percent power.

"Yeah. Just Bonnie and Foxy," I answered. I checked the lights. Nothing.

"Shit. Foxy came out on your first night?"

"Yeah. He scared the shit out of me," I chuckled.

"But you closed the door at least." I was silent for a bit. "Hello? Did you die?"

"No. I'm still here. It's just that…I didn't close the door."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. I tripped and fell head first to the ground."

"How are you still alive? I had to run like hell to get away from that thing's speed when he almost caught me…"

"We talked." Now he was silent for a while.

"You talked to them?"

"Just Foxy."

"And he didn't stuff you in anything? When I tried talking to them, I barely made it out alive. I thought I could reason with them."

"Well, I don't know. I used to come here a lot as a kid, so maybe that could be something."

"Hm…you said Bonnie also stopped by?"

"Yeah," I said while checking the cameras. Bonnie was backstage, and Chica was in the kitchen. _Was she playing drums on those pots?_ "He didn't kill me either. I was delayed once and he just stood there."

"Kid, if you keep tripping and being delayed, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Yeah. Need to work on that…" I scratched my thigh when I looked at my gun. "Can a gun help?"

"What? Say that again," he said as his voice buzzed out.

"I have a gun. Can I disarm those guys if they attack?" The man sighed.

"Sort of. I worked there for a couple of weeks. I finally got myself a gun, and one night things weren't going so well. I ran out of power and had to shoot some of them. It slows them down, but I wasn't able to actually 'kill' any of them. That's why I got fired, and the manager won't hire me back." I checked the cameras. Foxy was peeking out of his curtains. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow. It freaked me out a bit, and his hanging jaw wasn't helping. He moved it back into position and waved with his hook. He popped his head back into the curtains, and I closed the laptop.

"Well, at least it does something."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta get off and let you concentrate."

"Or die." The man chuckled.

"Or die," he repeated. "Good night, kid. Good luck." Right before he hung up, I spoke, hearing him wince at my sudden voice.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"Gah! W-What?" he asked.

"What's your name?"

"Kid, I think your life is more important than knowing my name," the man groaned. I checked the cameras again. Bonnie was in the dining area messing with a few chairs. Chica was having a staring contest with her reflection in the restrooms. Freddy was still on the stage, shuffling his weight on his feet, and Foxy remained in his curtains. I closed the laptop and sighed.

"My name is Catherine Sykes. I'm 23 years old, and I'm working at a death job. Now tell me your story," I demanded, risking the fact I revealed my full name. "You worked here before me, and you're giving me good tips. Mind as well know who your are…" The man sighed.

"Mike Schmidt. Listen, just meet me at this pizzeria tomorrow at one." And before I could ask any more questions, Mike hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

**And the man behind the phone is revealed. If you're gonna leave a review for this chapter, let me know if you thought the phone guy in this story was Mike -zooms-  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Gifts

**Chapter 8: Gifts**

**Hey hey hey. Let's do something that rhymes with 'hey'**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much I jump when I see a review.**

**Here's chapter 8. Enjoy ^ w ^**

* * *

><p>It's been an hour since I talked to Mike. <em>Hopefully that was his real name. <em>Why would he want to meet here? Maybe to give me some more tips. Even so, I'll come in packed just in case.

I heard a clatter to my right. I froze as I pressed the light button on the right door. Nothing was in the doorway…but Chica was staring at me through the window. She didn't look to threatening, but I still shrieked like a baby and slammed the right door down. Her purple eyes saddened as she looked at the door, and she walked back down the hall.

If she wanted to kill me in anyway, she would have. I opened the door and forced myself to look down the hall. Chica was about to turn a corner at the end of the hall until she stopped and turned her head a bit to look at me, the white of her eyes glowing faintly. She gave a curt wave before disappearing where she was heading. Next thing I knew, I heard pots and pans clanging. I sat back in my chair confused and checked my phone. It was almost 4am. Chica still didn't get me. She clearly saw me. Like I said earlier, they're probably screwing around with me. I checked Pirate Cove again, and Foxy leapt out with something in his hand. Immediately, I heard metal clanging down the hall growing louder as the pirate drew near. Out of automatic fear, I brought the door down, and I heard his metal feet skid on the tiled floor.

"Oi!" Foxy exclaimed. "No need for the barricade, lassy." I opened the door, and there stood Foxy with arms behind his back.

"Sorry," I said as I allowed him to enter the small office. "Just wanted to make sure you won't kill me until I know you're sane." Foxy shook his head.

"I tol' you, ye don't have to worry. We won't hurt ye," he reassured me, his jaw moving more with his words now that he repositioned it. He looked down. "Meaning you won't need to close the doors that much. Same thing goes with yer lil' cannon there." I looked at Clyde.

"I'd rather keep Clyde right here," I said while patting the holster. Foxy tilted his head.

"Clyde? That be the name of yer weapon?" I nodded.

"Pirates name their vessels. I don't see I can't name my stuff." I then patted the laptop. "Like Georgie." Foxy saw I was kidding with the laptop and he chuckled.

"Good te see that adults can 'ave a child's heart," he said.

"Oh, pfft, I'm never gonna grow up," I said rubbing the back of my neck. Yeah, it's still strange talking to these guys despite the human-like characteristics. I noticed Foxy's arms were still behind his back. He did come out the cove with something on person. "Watch'ya got there, Captain?" I asked while trying to see, hoping he wouldn't mind. His eyes glowed and ears perked when he heard the title "Captain."

"Aye, it's something for ye," he said.

"R-Really?" I said, blushing a little. Whenever I received something from anybody, I would blush. It's some sort of anxiety thing from when I was a toddler. "What is it?"

"Close yer eyes, and I'll give it to ye," (that's what she said) he said with a smile. Remembering he had sharp teeth and a hook for a hand, I quirked my mouth.

"You're not going to bite or stab me, right?" I chuckled. Those words made Foxy's eyes dim, clearly showing he was hurt. I felt a hammer of guilt hit me. "I-I'm sorry…" I looked down. The metal fingers of his hand touched my chin gently and lifted so I could look at him. His eyes were brighter, but not like how they were before.

"It's alright, Cathy," he smiled comfortably. I smiled and he released my chin, bringing his hand back behind himself. "Now, close yer eyes," he said again. I closed my eyes slowly. I trusted Foxy completely, but I was afraid, and I'm vulnerable to any attack. My right hand was ready to grab Clyde if anything happened, and my heart was pounding with growing fear. The mechanical whirring of Foxy's arms was heard as he moved, and something was placed gently around my neck. It was soft to the touch and my shoulders relaxed themselves, as well as my heart slowing back to normal.

"Ye can open them now," Foxy said. I opened them and looked down too see the hanging ends of a scarf. It was a stripped pattern of white, black, gray, and purple. The material was that of a soft blanket. I rubbed it between my fingers. "I found it in a lost and found backstage. It be there for a while, but it looked like somethin' ye would like. Do ye like it?" I rubbed the scarf more. I looked up to Foxy. He had a mixed facial expression of happiness and worry, like he was worried I didn't like his gift.

"Of course I do," I said. His eyes brightened more and he smiled. In a flash, he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank ye," he said quietly. With some struggle, I hugged him back. He was warm, and his fur, though tattered and a bit coarse, was comfortable now. It's been so long since I've hugged any of the characters. It brought back memories...

* * *

><p><em>Third Person<em>

_Catherine was_ _only five. She had been going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a couple of months now. Ever since her first birthday party there, her parents have been taking Catherine to the pizzeria whenever they could, for it wasn't that expensive. Today, her parents left her there for a couple of hours as they ran some errands._

_ After the most recent performance, Catherine went to play a few games. There was a balloon popping game she became addicted to. There was a button and a spinning dial that would land on sections of a multicolored wheel, each color representing the amount of air that would be added to the balloon. She already won a few handfuls of tickets, however, her dad only gave the child a small amount of quarters, and she was on her last one._

_ "Please, pop," the child begged the quarter as she inserted it into the machine. Catherine waited for a long time, trying to count when the dial passed the insta-pop section, which was extremely small. _

_ One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three._

_ She pressed the button at the same time she closed her eyes. She heard a balloon hissing, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the dial was right on the section she wanted, and the balloon popped in a few seconds. Tickets gently streamed out of the slot, and Catherine cheered. She gathered her tickets and dashed to the prize booth and looked at what she could get. There were all sorts of toys and other neat looking knick-knacks for someone her age, but none of them really caught the girl's eye. She looked up at the bigger, more expensive, ticket-wise, prizes. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted a row of stuffed animal versions of the Fazbear crew, each labeled at 3,000 tickets. Catherine smiled as she saw a Foxy stuffed animal. Before she could ask, her favorite pirate tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see Foxy. _

_ "Ahoy lil lass," Foxy greeted as he knelt down. Catherine hugged the animatronic fox._

_ "Hi Foxy!" Catherine beamed._

_ "Ye getting' somethin' from the big chest?" he asked, and the child nodded._

_ "Yeah. I'm going to get you," she said as she pointed to the toy version of himself. Foxy smiled._

_ "Tis be cute, but not as handsome as I," Foxy said. Catherine giggled and turned back to the counter, which already had a woman there._

_ "Did you decide what you were going to get?" the woman asked kindly. Catherine placed her small mountain of tickets on the counter and pointed to the toy._

_ "The little Foxy toy, please," Catherine said. The woman piled the tickets more neatly._

_ "Did you count them first?" Catherine's expression went blank._

_ "Um...no, I forgot too..."_

_ "Don't worry, kid. I'll do it for you," the woman smiled, and so did Catherine. The woman counted the tickets. After a few minutes, she frowned and gave Catherine a look she didn't want to give. "I'm sorry...you're short five-hundred and twenty-three tickets..."_

_ Catherine frowned and rested her little nose on the edge of the counter, since that's what her height can take. "Aw man...," she whimpered quietly. Both the employee and Foxy felt awful, especially Foxy. He hated seeing a child upset. He stood up and whispered something to the employee. Catherine watched, but she couldn't hear what the duo were saying. The employee had a concerned look while Foxy was gesturing this and that with his hand. Catherine wasn't sure if she should leave or not. After a while, she walked away and sat near the play area. She sat down on the floor, still a bit upset she didn't get the toy. Suddenly, a small Foxy was dangled in front of her face by a larger furry paw. She grabbed the stuffed toy slowly and turned to see Foxy sitting crisscrossed behind her._

_ "It's a good thing ye didn't leave yet, Cathy," Foxy said with a grin. Catherine looked at the toy, then at Foxy._

_ "Did you get this for me?" she asked awestruck. Foxy nodded._

_ "I couldn't stand to see ye like tha'," he said. "I managed to bargain for the lil prize." Catherine looked at the small beady eyes of her new toy. It was soft and had a tiny smile. The girl smiled and, with a dramatic tear down her cheek, sprung up to hug Foxy._

_ "Thank you, Foxy!" she squealed as she buried her small face in Foxy's furry shoulder. "I love it!" The pirate chuckled and hugged his first mate back without harming her with his hook._

_ "You're welcome, Cathy," he said. He released her and she hugged the toy more, jumping and giggling with joy, a favorite sight of his eyes._

* * *

><p>I was snapped out of my memory when Foxy said something.<p>

"It's almost six. I best be going," he said. I checked my phone. Five minutes until my shift ends.

"Oh, okay," I said. I looked at my scarf again. "Thank you for the scarf, Foxy. I really love it." Foxy smiled.

"You're welcome, Cathy." We gave each other a quick goodbye hug and he ran off. My alarm went off, ending my second night. I gathered my stuff and headed to the entrance. Before I left, I looked at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove. I gave a small smile, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

**Awww. How sweet of Foxy :)**

**What do ya think? I thought a quick bonding moment between Catherine and Foxy would be nice around this time of the story. There's more friendship power to come ^^**

**Kthxbai -rolls to corner-**


	9. Chapter 9: Nothing much to say

**Chapter 9: Nothing much to say**

**The chapter is what the title says. It's a filler again, ugh.**

**And thank you guys so much for the reviews. :D**

**Enjoy! ^ w ^**

* * *

><p>I waited on a bench outside of the pizzeria. It's chilly today, so I'm wearing the scarf Foxy gave me. Clyde was hidden under my hoodie. I checked my phone, and it was almost one in the afternoon. Mike told me to meet him here last night. He wasn't in the building, so I know I'm here first. I really hope I'm not meeting a crazy person. Well, knowing me, Mike might be the one meeting the crazy person. I saw a few families walk in and out, but other than that, nothing else was going on. The door opened to reveal Rutherford. He saw me, greeted a family, and walked to me.<p>

"Good afternoon, Cathy," he said. "Waiting for someone I see?"

"Yeah." A breeze hit us, making the short-sleeved Rutherford shiver.

"Oh damn. I was not a genius when I left the house without a jacket. Do you want to come inside?" I clicked my tongue.

"Sure. I don't think he'll be here anytime soon," I said as I got up. We entered the building, and Rutherford seemed relieved of the warm air. The band was playing and families were eating pizza while their kids watched and danced. The smell of pizza hit my nose and made my stomach growl. Rutherford noticed.

"I swore that was an earthquake," he chuckled.

"Just a little hungry. Maybe I'll eat when my…friend gets here." We walked closer to the stage and leaned against the wall.

"If you don't mind, who are you meeting?" _Should I tell him that I'm meeting Mike?_

"Well, I'm-"

Rutherford raised a hand to silence me as he looked passed my head. He had a discerned look on his face. I turned to see a young man with puffy brown hair walking through the door. He looked at me, and we were in a deadlock stare. Was that…Mike?

"Do…you know him?" I asked Rutherford.

"Yeah. Someone who worked here." I turned to him.

"Mike Schmidt?" Rutherford's emerald eyes darted at mine.

"Is he the one you're meeting?" he asked. I recalled Mike saying he got fired for messing with the animatronics. I don't know how he did it. Mike said he shot them, but I knew Rutherford probably wasn't pleased.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Rutherford shook his head, the stern look still on him.

"No. I'm just not happy to see him here." He checked his watch. "Well, I gotta work. You two have fun," he said as he walked off. I turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw Mike standing beside me. He was a head taller than me (dammit), and he had baby blue eyes with fading bags. He seemed tired. Depressed even.

"I take it you're Catherine?" he said, his voice sweeter than it was on the phone. I nodded.

"Mike Schmidt?" he nodded.

"Glad to see you made it another night." I chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm glad too." My stomach growled. Like most people do, Mike noticed.

"Here, let's discuss this over some food." I smiled and agreed.

Mike and I sat at a corner table away from the stage. We were already eating pizza when the conversation started.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" I asked while wiping some sauce from my mouth.

"You sounded like you wanted to when you asked for my name. If I actually talked to the guy who worked before me, I would've wanted to meet him too, but…"

"But what?"

"He's dead. He left me recorded messages when I was the night guard. One of them clearly showed he was attacked, and I assumed he was shoved in those costumes," Mike said as he thumbed the band.

"Oh…" I gazed over at Foxy's closed abode. "You said you tried to talk to them?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "They actually listened at first, because they were talking back, but…I don't know. It was the bird that snapped first. She just tackled me suddenly, but Freddy and Bonnie pulled her back from me."

"They saved you?"

"Yep." He took another careful bite of his food. "Who did you talk to the last couple of nights?"

"Just Foxy on both nights, but Chica waved to me when I poked out into the halls last night." It was silent for a bit.

"And Foxy didn't try to kill you or anything?" I shook my head.

"No. He gave me this last night," I said. I held up the ends of the scarf.

"That's awfully sweet." I half smiled.

"It was." Foxy's mentioning of an incident popped in my head again. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"Foxy said something about an incident that he was involved in. He seemed surprised when I didn't know about it. Do you know anything about that?"

"Um…" Mike turned around and scanned the area. His head stopped when he saw Rutherford coming out of the hall. He gave us a disturbing eye when he saw us before walking into the kitchen. Mike turned back to me and leaned over the table. "Ever heard of the Bite of '87?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

**Yeah, I wasn't too sure on how the scene with Cathy meeting Mike would go, so I literally typed whatever the hell popped into my head the next second. Hope that's okay .-.**

**Well, I know that the next chapter will be better :)**

**Kthxbai **


	10. Chapter 10: Night 3- Disturbing news

**Chapter 10: Night 3- Disturbing news**

**Night 3 begins -confetti and tiny cheers-  
><strong>

**Had to really plan this one out. Hope you guys enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>I was driving to the pizzeria later that night. When I stopped at a red light (for the fourth damn time in a row), I checked the time on my dashboard. It was close to 10:45pm. I wanted to get to the eatery as early as I could tonight. What Mike said earlier today still haunts me about Foxy. He couldn't tell me much, but he told me what I needed to know.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Bite of '87?" I repeated. "Um, no..."<p>

"Well, now you have," Mike said as he crossed his arms. He looked towards Pirate Cove. "From what I've read, the reason why Foxy is out of commission is because he bit someone." He turned back to give me a worried glance. I just frowned.

"Foxy bit someone? But...who did he bite?" I made sure no one was listening. Actually, I wondered if Rutherford knew about whatever the hell Mike was talking about. I didn't why I asked myself that. He probably does.

"I don't know, but he bit a kid. Well, a teenager. No more than fifteen I believe, but he was still a kid." I sank in my chair as I took in the info.

"But...why would he do that?" I quivered.

"I don't know," Mike said. "The others just said he snapped. They wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Others?" Mike jutted his head to the stage, and I nodded realizing that maybe some or all of the band told him. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Mike thought for a moment.

"All I know is that the kid lived. His frontal lobe was taken off," he said as I frowned more, "but that's all I know, kid." I sunk lower into my chair while gently rubbing the end of my scarf with my fingers.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the closed building and entered the cold place. With all of my gear in my bag, I took out a new-add-to-the-inventory flashlight and turned it on. The beam of light was a little dull considering I had this flashlight for years, but it was good enough for now. Not even bothering talking to the band or Foxy, I immediately made my way to Rutherford's office. Surely he would have some records of any incident that happened at Fazbear's. I turned a corner to find the closed door to his office. I turned the knob to find it locked.<p>

"Ugh, great," I grunted. Remembering that Rutherford gave me the keys to the building, I took out the key ring from my pocket. There were three keys. One were for the front doors, and the other two, I have no idea. I picked one of the unused keys and inserted it into the key hole. With a simple turn and a _click_, the door opened. I walked in, closed and locked the door, and turned on the lights. I took off my bag and strapped the flashlight to a hook on my holster. I walked to the only filing cabinet in the room and opened it, actually surprised it wasn't locked. I fingered though the few folders, but I found nothing useful. I looked in the other filing drawers. The second one was empty, but the third one had something pretty useful.

"Employee Records," I read the label aloud. I took the folder and sat in Rutherford's boss chair (which felt like a sponge). I opened it to find my employee head-shot on my file first.

**Name: Catherine Sykes**

**Age: 23**

**Sex: F**

**DOB: ****1/06/1980**

**Time worked: ****11/14/2003**** - _/_/_**

And some other junk. I turned the page to find Mike's picture.

**Name: Micheal Schmidt**

**Age: 25**

**Sex: M**

**DOB: ****02/04/1978**

**Time worked: ****09/08/2003**** – ****11/07/2003**

He was fired a week before I started. No one was occupying the job between us. Maybe Rutherford filled in the week before I started. I turned the page to see the guy who worked before Mike. Across his picture was a large stamp of the word _DECEASED _in big red letters.

**Name: Scott Cawthon**

**Age: XX**

**Sex: M**

**DOB: ****XX/XX/XXXX**

**Time worked: ****XX/XX/XXXX****- ****XX/XX/2003**

Poor man. Shuddering again at the fact of being in Scott's final moment, I closed the folder and leaned back in the chair. I glanced down to find that there are more drawers in the desk. I opened the first drawer and found a little convenient red folder. Red always means urgent or more important than everything else in the work office. I pulled it out. Unfortunately, there was not a label, but when I opened it, I found what I was looking for. Inside the folder was newspaper clippings and suing notices. I began reading through the clippings in order...

_**June 11, 1987**_

_**Tragedy strikes local pizzeria**_

_ Yesterday, June 10, 1987 at 12:42pm, the popular family pizza eatery known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza witnessed a tragic scene when one of the animatronics, Foxy the Pirate Fox, bit a portion of Zachary Deere's, a young teenage boy, head. Witnesses said that the boy was simply pestering the fox, the possible reason why it bit the him, but officers and other proper authorities came in and temporarily shutting the pizzeria down. Nothing else is known of Zachary, but major problems to the pizzeria will definitely fall upon the pizzeria._

_**June 17, 1987**_

_**Boy from attack at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza survives**_

_ On June 10,1987 at 12:42pm, a boy under the name of Zachary Deere was bitten by one of the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He now rests in XX Hospital with successful recovery._

_ "It is a miracle that the boy survived due to the fact his frontal lobe along with most of his facial features torn clean off, with the exception of his eyes," said one of the doctors caring for the boy. "He will have some memory loss and will have difficulty functioning, but he will be able to live a full life."_

_**August 9, 1987**_

_**Pizzeria trial**_

_ Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was sued for the incident on June 10, 1987. Building became bankrupt as business suffered. Foxy the Pirate Fox, the one who attacked Zachary, was forced to be decommissioned permanently._

I flipped through a few more about how business was picking back up for the restaurant. I turned a clipping to see a few more articles set to a different time, but the subject wasn't about the Bite.

_**November 15, 1986**_

_**5 children missing at pizzeria- convict captured**_

_ On November 13, 1986, five children were reported missing. After calling authorities and searching the building, one of the mothers argued that the staff of the establishment was not being able to watch over the kids while at play._

_ "Even though we supervise the parties and activities that happen here, the parents still have to play their responsible roles in watching their child," an employer reported._

_ A few hours later, after looking over security footage, it was shown that someone in a kid-friendly cartoon costume had led five children backstage, but the camera to the room was disabled, but audio showed that the children were murdered judging by the screams an "unsettling squelching sounds," a staff member said. Other footage revealed the convict's face, a man under the name of Joseph Quin. He was found at his home, with costume under possession, and was arrested. Quin did reveal that he murdered the children, and, because this was his third offense of child murder, he was sentenced to death._

_ Under the investigation, the bodies, however, were never found._

_**November 21, 1986**_

_**Missing children found at pizzeria**_

_ Last night, the bodies of the five children were found at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Four were found in the animatronics after costumers and children complained about a foul smell coming from the characters. According to the staff, the animatronics themselves noticed a sudden change within their suits, which were cleaned out after the bodies were discovered. The fifth child was found in a lone spare Freddy Fazbear suit backstage, which also cleaned out._

_ The children found were Amber Luquire, Drew Rogers, Robert Calhoun, William Carter, and Carl Parker, all between the ages of eight and ten years old. Reports show that..._

The rest was just information about what happened to the families after the discovery.

"That was fucking disturbing," I said to myself. I turned the clipping and found an article about the pizzeria taking night guards since the Lure (what bystanders called it) happened. Was that the reason why I stopped going to this place? Because of the Lure? Maybe the Bite, or both. I closed the folder and placed it back in its drawer. I glanced at the employee records and opened it again. I looked passed Scott's profile to find more people. I counted at least seventy night guards, most of them with _DECEASED _stamped across his or her face. Between 1986 and now...damn, that's a lot of dead night guards. So, one dies and another replaces. At least some of them quit, judging by the working intervals of some of the guards.

My phone's alarm for midnight went off. I shrieked and frantically turned it off. It's midnight and I'm not in the somewhat protection of the office.

"Shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<br>**

**Hmm, looks like Catherine found some pretty disturbing news about her childhood pizzeria and her beloved Foxy. And to make things even better, she's in her boss's office and not in her's with all of the security cameras to help her survive the night.  
><strong>

**I'm really loving the reviews guys. You make me happy w **

**Kthxbai**


	11. Chapter 11: Ambush

**Chapter 11: Ambush**

**-epic voice- Previously, on Remembering You...Catherine is screwed.**

**Enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Crap. Crap! Dammit! I completely forgot to check the time on my phone! How could I have been so careless? Now I'm stuck in an office in a building with potentially dangerous animatronics- including Foxy! I looked up at the ceiling and realized that the lights will drain the power. I took out my flashlight and turned off the lights. When I made my own beam of light, I began to think risky thoughts.<p>

_Should I just run for it? The security office isn't too far from here…_

My hand kept hovering over the doorknob. I wasn't sure if I should go. The night just started, so maybe no one moved yet. I could stay in here for a short while, but then I wouldn't know if anyone is coming. No, being in this room is too risky. I _need_ to reach the security office. I turned off the flashlight, consuming myself in darkness. I felt for the doorknob and turned it quickly. Opening the door, I poked my head out into the dim, flickering hallway.

_Good, no one._ I began walking out of the doorway until my phone rang. "Son of a bitch!" I shrieked. I darted back in the office and quickly answered my phone without looking at who it was. "What?! Who is this?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Woah! Geez, I'm sorry…," I heard Dominic's voice. I froze and pinched my fingers between my eyes and groaned.

"Dominic…you scared me…" I said calmer.

"I said I was sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," I sighed. "What do you need? I'm kind of busy."

"Well, I was wondering if I could come by the restaurant. I kind of want to see these things move themselves and see how you're doing."

"Dude, I told you these guys could kill. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt if they were with me!"

"Not even for a little bit? You said you talked to them. Maybe you can-" _Am I talking to a child?!_

"I said no!" I nearly yelled. "Look, I love talking to you, but I'm in a serious situation right now. I gotta go."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then?" _If I survive!_

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you when things get better. Later," I said and I hung up. I poked my head out the door again. After the coast was clear, I dashed out of the room and made my way to the security office. I heard a clank from behind me. It sounded far, but I didn't want to find out. I approached the hall that was one turn away from my safety place. I made a quick turn and-

"GAH!" Chica shrieked as I exclaimed while I bumped into the bird's chest, sending me to the floor, landing on my bum, and sending Chica stumbling backwards a bit towards a wall. I looked up at the animatronic, who was rebalancing herself against the wall. She glanced at me real quick before covering her beak with her hands in surprise.

"Cathy?" she said, her demeanor looking more sorrowful than her usual cheerful self.

_She remembers me…_

"Yes…Chica," I said slightly scared. Chica held a hand out for me to grab. I did so and she helped me up. I stumbled a bit, and she caught me.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" she said. Her voice was squeaky and sweet like a young girl, just like how I remembered.

"No, I'm…okay," I said. Her face showed relief.

"Oh thank goodness…"

"Are you, um, hurt?" I asked awkwardly. I was unsure if they could feel pain.

"Might've knocked a couples of wires, but I'm okay," Chica said. She smiled. "It's been so long since you've been here."

I smiled too, knowing that Chica is still like this. "It has, hasn't it?" She nodded and looked at the scarf I was wearing.

"Did Foxy give you that?" I looked down at the accessory and blushed.

"Y-Yeah. I really like it," I said. I rubbed the cloth in my fingers, and I felt a bit safer.

"I saw him with it when he ran pasted me last night," she chuckled. "At least it's being used. It's been in that old lost and found box for a while."

"Glad he gave it to me then…" Chica was about to say something, but her eyes widened in shocking surprise, like she was scared. "LOOK OUT!" Before I could blink, two large purple arms wrapped around me, one trapping my arms and one around my neck, and lifted me off the ground.

"AH! What the hell?!" I gasped for air as I flailed my legs. The figure turned so Chica was behind us. Something knocked us down, the arms releasing me, and I landed on my side. Coughing, I looked and saw Chica holding back a raging Bonnie. When I saw the bunny's face in the light, something was wrong. His eyes weren't like they normally are.

"Run!" Chica yelled. Bonnie pushed her off and slammed her against the wall, a loud unsettling crack heard. He looked at me, and his eyes were completely black with small white pupils. I jumped at my feet and started to run. I wasn't quick enough. Bonnie grabbed my hair and yanked me back. He started walking down the hall away from my office, still gripping my hair.

"Bonnie, stop! It's Catherine! Please stop!" I cried. What the hell is going on? Does Bonnie not remember me? Is that even a factor of what's going on? Am I about to die?!

I looked at where we were heading. We entered the main part of the building and realized what was going on.

He's taking me to kill me in those costumes. I struggled more but it was useless. I _am _going to die! Out of the blue, Freddy charged at Bonnie, knocking both of us down. My head hit against something hard, and I collapsed with a loud ringing in my ear. My vision began blurry. I could make out Chica and Freddy holding Bonnie away from me. The voices were bare and were coming in and out as the trio was shouting and yelling. Foxy appeared in front of me, he looked more like an orange blur.

"Ge…er out of…now!" I heard Freddy's voice. Foxy's mouth moved as he picked me up, but I could hear nor make out the words he said, due to his broken jaw. My vision faded out more as we left the group.

"Stop it Amber!" Chica yelled right before we left.

…

_Amber?_ I heard nothing else and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Blacking out in Foxy's arms. What a way to go...**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. :)**

**Kthxbai! -pfft-**


	12. Chapter 12: It's okay

**Chapter 12: It's okay…**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Cat…ine…"<p>

…

"Cath…"

A voice was fading in and out. I felt the muscles in my mouth move as I grunted, and my senses were returning. I was laying down on something hard. Maybe the ground? My head was resting on something soft, a great relief to my throbbing head, and my right hand was unusually cold, as well as my forehead. I started opening my eyes painfully. My eyelids were heavy as I took in what I could see in the dark.

"Cathy, lassie." My eyes adjusted to the very dim light that emitted from the parting of a curtain. I looked at where the voice came from. Foxy was there, clutching my hand with his metal one, and he looked at me with dim, sad eyes. They brightened slightly when he saw me. I tried to sit up, but Foxy pushed me back down gently. "No, ye need to rest." I brought my other hand to a throbbing spot on my head only to have it touch a cold wet cloth.

"What…What happened?" I finally said.

"Bonnie attacked ye. I'm really sorry…" he answered. I sat up slowly. I felt Foxy showing resistance but I was already sitting leaning forward.

"Why did he do that?" I said as I held the cloth to my head.

"I…," Foxy sighed, "I don't know. He just snapped." I set the cloth on the ground and looked around. It was still dark, and I think my eyes adjusted enough.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Ya in me cove, lassie," he said a bit happier. I squinted, and I was able to see the sea/cove backdrop and the rocky-like border on the ceiling. My eyes straining, I stopped squinting and smiled at Foxy, who was still holding my hand.

"I remember when I came up here as a kid." Foxy smiled. "You taught that Pirate Pizza dance you used to do." Foxy let out a hearty chuckled and scratched the back of his head with his hook.

"Aye, I remember that lil' shindig," he said. He looked to the side and suddenly frowned. My smile went away as I turned to face the pirate.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, the joints in his neck creaking.

"Aye. It's just…," he looked at me with sad eyes, "those days with ye was one of me best moments before I was taken out o' the business."

_The Bite…_

"The…incident you mentioned earlier?"

"Aye," he said after a silence. "We…I was stupid, and I regret-"

"The Bite of '87…," I interrupted, making Foxy flinch. If robots could cry, Foxy would be right now. He looked at me confused. "Look, when Bonnie attacked me, I was in the hallway already."

"Why would ye be out there?" I took in a breath.

"I just came out of Rutherford's office. I was…reading the crime records." Foxy's face showed hurtfulness.

"So…ye know what I did then?" He looked away, and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Yes, but I'm not mad or afraid or anything! No one should be." Foxy turned to me. His eyes were glowing furiously with a pure white glow. I shield the light as it burned my pupils.

"How could ye no' be mad?! How could anyone no' be upset with what I did?! The manager, the families, the crew! I killed a kid, Catherine!" He was yelling at his top volume. His voice was different. It was harsh and booming with rage. His hand was crushing mine. I was on the verge of crying- not from the pain coursing in my hand and up, but from the breakdown I'm witnessing. I've never seen him like this.

"Zachary isn't dead, Foxy!" I yelled. He froze and he was shaking trying to compose himself. "He's alive! But that's been nearly a decade ago."

"But I still hurt a child! I'm no' supposed to hurt children. I'm not supposed to hurt anyone! What I did nearly destroyed this place. Ever since tha' murder, those kids, we've all been…" Foxy released my hand and began clutching his head with pinching eyes and huffed through clenched teeth. I was scared. Something wasn't right. Foxy was losing it. His eyes opened and they were dim. They were flickering between normal and what Bonnie's eyes looked like- completely black with white pupils. I inched closer to Foxy.

"Foxy, please calm down," I cried. Foxy shuffled away from me.

"Sta-Stay away!" he said as he waved his hook at me. His voice was raspier and harsh. He brought it back to clutch his head again. I stood up and walked to the robot, ignoring his command (which I should probably heed). I held my hand out when Foxy opened his eyes to look at me. His eyes lost its yellow hue. It was gray, barely showing the presence of his normal eyes. "Cathy…don't go near me…," Foxy said, cowering against the wall. He blinked slowly and his eyes weren't his anymore. He shook furiously, raising and lowering his fist. I knelt.

"Foxy…" He growled menacingly as I moved closer.

"I said. Stay. Away." Foxy held his hook down with his good hand with a struggle. His voice was morphed, like he was talking along with someone else. I finally fell to both of my knees and quickly pulled myself into a hug with Foxy. I held on tight as Foxy grabbed the hood of my hoodie and pulled with his hook. The point grazed my neck, but only the heat of a scratch formed.

"Everything is okay, Foxy," I said as tears ran down my face. I wasn't trying to be a hero or anything. I was scared. Foxy was telling me to stay away because he was going to hurt me, but I didn't want fear to break our friendship. "Just stop…" Foxy jerked a bit more until his thrashing stopped. He was still for a moment. I looked back to be relieved when his eyes were normal.

"I'm sorry…," Foxy said quietly. He looked at me. "I'm sorry that ye had to see me like tha'." I smiled and kissed his nose, like I did when I was smaller. I hugged him again.

"It's okay," I said. "You weren't yourself." Foxy sighed and pulled me more into the hug.

"I wasn't…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Another bonding moment between Cathy and Foxy. Unfortunately, it wasn't very pleasant until the end. Don't worry. Things will get better ;)**

**Kthxbai**


	13. Chapter 13: Not our fault

**Chapter 13: Not our fault**

**Oh my god, I have not touched this in foreeeeeever. I'm really sorry for the wait guys. After chapter 12, I've been having writers block while also trying to sum up the story so things would be more clear. I've got most of it down and pat, but the pace will be a bit slow. Again sorry for the wait. **

**It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person)<strong>

Foxy insisted on Catherine staying in Pirate Cove for the night to rest and that he'll watch over the others. Reluctant, but extremely tired and in pain, Catherine fell asleep. Foxy would check on the guard from time to time and would readjust her hoodie used as a blanket. He was happy to see Catherine resting. He has been noticing that she was developing faint bags under her eyes. He was checking on her when he heard Bonnie's voice.

"Foxy?" The pirate walked out of the curtains and hopped off the stage.

"Aye, it's good tah see ya better," Foxy said. Bonnie looked down and shuffled his weight on his feet.

"Me too…," he said. "I'm sorry about what I did." Foxy patted his shoulder and smiled.

"It be okay, mate. Anythin' Amber makes you do isn' yer fault."

"But I wasn't able to control her this time," Bonnie said. He looked at Foxy. "I almost killed her."

"I know, but I'm no' mad at ya." Bonnie hummed with uncertainty.

"How is she? Is she hurt?"

"No, she isn' hurt" Foxy answered. "There's a bruise on her head. She be fine, Bonnie." Bonnie was relieved, but guilt still showed on his face.

"Oh…Is she still sleeping?" Foxy nodded.

"Yes, but just let Cathy be. She needs the rest."

"Alright." A loud clang came from the kitchen, and both animatronics turned their head to the noise.

"Sorry!" Chica yelped from within the doors. Foxy chuckled.

"That lass, never away from that place." He turned to Bonnie. "How is she? Any better?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah. Her arm was fixed thanks to Freddy."

"That's good…" Foxy glanced at the curtains of Pirate Cove.

"I'll leave you be. I'm sure want to be alone right now," Bonnie said. Foxy gave a curt nod.

"Thank ye. I'd like tha' right now." Bonnie waved goodbye and left the fox alone. He sat on a chair he brought to the foot of the stage. He sighed and looked at his hook. He growled and quickly unscrewed the hook off his right forearm. He hated removing his hook. It's what made him what he was- a pirate of the seven seas. He would gesture actions with it as he told the kids stories of his days, though he knew perfectly well they never happened, but just seeing the fascination on their faces made him happy. Now, he sees it as a symbol of who he killed. Old blood had stained it along with rustic aging. Foxy set it aside on the floor and leaned back to look at the ceiling.

_ Chica was rocking back and forth in fetal position in the corner of the backstage room of the pizzeria. Her face and hands were covered in fresh blood, and Freddy was carefully cleaning her beak while Bonnie was consoling her._

_ "Chica, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," Bonnie said as he held the bird's shaking hand. Foxy just entered the room from disposing the corpse of the night guard through the dumpster shoot in the kitchen. He came in holding the spare empty head of Bonnie, which was covered in blood and brain matter on the inside. He placed it on the highest shelf of the room._

_ "I-I killed her," Chica stuttered. "I've never ki-killed anyone! N-Never!"_

_ "It's okay, Chica," Freddy said in his deep western accent, which was normally calming but was only making Chica more panicked. He scrubbed some blood off of Chica's cheek until she stood up in a flash, making Freddy retract his arm quickly as he flinched._

_ "It's __**not**__ okay, Freddy!" she yelled. "I __**killed**__ someone, you guys!"_

_ "But ye didn't kill her. Drew go' the best of ya. None of this," Foxy said pointing at the bloodied spare parts of the room that were used to crush the past night watchers to death, "is any of our faults." Chica looked at her hands._

_ "But I w-was always able to control him," Chica whimpered. Freddy lowered her hands with his and made her look at him._

_ "I'm sorry, Chica, I really am," Freddy said, "but the children are getting stronger, and we can't do much more to contain them." Chica closed her eyes tightly and sighed._

_ "Okay…" Freddy had her sit down on a table and continued to scrub the blood out of her feathers. The bear let Bonnie and Foxy continue roaming around the restaurant now that the situation has been handled. Bonnie went to the manager's office door and taped a sheet of paper with a red 'X' on it, which was a notice that the night guard was killed. Foxy went to his cove and took out a small plank of wood that was decorated with tally marks. He quickly carved another line on it with his hook and placed it back where he got it from._

_ "Tha' be seventeen," Foxy said quietly._

_ The manager entered the pizzeria around 8:00 in the morning. He was glad to see the animatronics were in their place. He would sometimes walk in to find at least one of them locked somewhere in the restaurant. The manager walked to his office and stopped to see the symbol on his door. "God dammit," he groaned and took down the symbol. He entered the office and took out the employee records from a filing cabinet. He opened the folder to the night guard that was just killed. He took out a stamp, dabbed it on a red ink pad, and quickly slammed the stamp on her record. The word 'DECEASED' was now sprawled across the picture of the dead guard. The manager would need to put up an ad ASAP._

Foxy leaned forward and groaned. His internal clock said it was close to six. He screwed his hook back on and got up to enter the curtain. Catherine had rolled from her original position from the middle of the stage to cradling the far wall with her hoodie close to her face. Foxy chuckled at her appearance and walked over to her. He knelt and gently shook her shoulder.

"Cathy?" he called out softly. Catherine pinched her eyes tighter as she made a child-like squeal. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, Foxy," she said. "W-What time is it?" Foxy sat with crossed legs as he watched Catherine wake up more.

"Almost be 6 in the morn'," Foxy answered. "Ye can leave early if ye want. The longer ye are here, the more danger ye be in anyway..."

"No. I'll stay until my shift ends," Catherine shook her head. "I made a promise to stay." She held onto Foxy's hand, and he smiled. Catherine looked at the metal hand and rubbed it with her thumb. She squinted.

"Are ye okay?" Foxy asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm still wondering why you're in this state. The company just let you rot like this." Foxy sighed.

"Well, it wasn' the comp'ony's fault entirely. I tore the suit me'self out o' depression." Catherine widened her eyes a bit. What Foxy did was similar to a human cutting themselves. "I stopped doin' it, but…At least they didn' scrap me."

"Yeah, that was kind of them," Catherine smiled. A soft knocking was heard.

"Foxy? Is Cathy awake yet?" Chica's voice was heard. Catherine stood up and walked to the curtains.

"I'm awake," she answered for the fox. Foxy opened the curtains for Catherine. The light of the rising sun peered through the windows of the pizzeria. It was almost 6. Catherine climbed off the stage. The band was there- Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Bonnie approached.

"Hey," he said. Catherine stood for a bit until she stepped forward to hug him.

"Hey Bonnie," she said. "It's been so long…" The bunny smiled with relief and hugged Catherine gently.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said. "I wasn't able to control Amber this time…" Catherine squinted from confusion. She pulled back a bit to look at Bonnie.

"Amber?" she said. Bonnie let her go as Catherine looked at the other animatronics. "I heard that name last night. Who is she?"

"Um, she was one of the murder victims," Bonnie answered. Catherine's mind worked and recalled Amber's name in the last of children killed at the Lure. Freddy would have given more information, but the time was drawing close.

"Cathy," Freddy said, getting the girl's attention. "We would explain, but it's nearly six. We will explain everything when you come back."

"Um…you are coming back, right?" Chica asked with a pleaded look. Catherine looked at everyone else. They all had the same look as Chica.

_"You'll be coming back tomorrow, right?" Chica asked little Cathering, who was riding on Foxy's shoulders._

_ "Of course," the young child squealed. They went to the entrance where her parents were waiting. Foxy gently placed her on the ground. She gave the band a last hug, giving Foxy the longest one as she rubbed his fur with her hand. "I promise I'll be back," Catherine said. She kissed Foxy's nose, and went off with her parents._

That was the day before the Bite. That was the last time she ever saw them.

"Of course I'll come back," Catherine said truthfully. "I want to help you guys. Not only that, you're my friends." She gave out a soft smile. It was the same smile she let out as a child, which was a faint image in the animatronics' memory.

"I know why I didn't come back when I was little, but that's no reason for everyone else to stop coming to this place. If they just learned to keep crimes in the past…" Catherine mumbled.

"That's very kind of you, Cathy," Freddy said. "When you come back, if anything goes awry, you can always leave. We want you to be safe." The girl nodded and gave the bear a hug. Everyone else joined into the group hug, making Catherine feel safe.

She watched everyone get back to their places before six. She stood there for a few minutes staring at the band. "I _will_ come back," Catherine said. She slung her bag on her shoulders and walked out the building, making sure to lock the doors. As Catherine walked to her car, she saw Rutherford pull into the parking lot with his car. He parked next to Catherine and got out. He was happy to see her alive.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," Catherine said plainly. When Rutherford noticed the bruise on her head, he let out a soft gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked with more worry. Catherine nodded.

"Yeah."

"Did they attack you?"

"Um, sort of. Bonnie got me in the halls, but the others saved me." Rutherford just gave a curt nod.

"That's good," he smiled but then changed to a confused look. "W-Wait, in the halls? Why in there? Where were you?"

"Um, I was using the bathroom," Catherine fibbed, but her boss wasn't able to see her lie.

"Okay, well, try to be careful next time, alright?" Rutherford said, and Catherine nodded. They parted and Catherine drove home.

She will be coming back. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...no after comment.<strong>

**Hope y'all liked it.**

**Kthxbai~**


End file.
